


Fairy Tale and Folklore Recs

by fanrecfridays



Series: Steve/Bucky Fan Rec Fridays Masterlists [29]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Retellings, Folklore, M/M, Rec list
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:02:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24688831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanrecfridays/pseuds/fanrecfridays
Summary: This rec list was originally compiled by members of the Steve/Bucky(18+) Discord server in November 2018.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Steve/Bucky Fan Rec Fridays Masterlists [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779550
Kudos: 1





	Fairy Tale and Folklore Recs

**Title:** Falling For The Sky  
**Why:** Still trying to process Bucky's fall from the train, in the 21st century, Steve starts to see Bucky in the sky. I love some of the stylistic choices in this one—the way the author represents time slipping, the surreality of the whole piece.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/14764397>

**Title:** hours afterwards the bruise  
**Why:** This one contains elements from a specific Russian fairy tale to tell the story of Jewish Bucky trying to come back to himself.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/14638335>

**Title:** How Like a Winter  
**Why:** It's not exactly a fairytale AU but I love the use of fairytales in this fic. The loneliness and the longing is palpable and it makes your heart ache for an hour after.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/13386540>

**Title:** If Wishing Made It So  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/series/459382>  
**Why:** Moar leveragehunters… literally Wishing was my first thought for this theme but i expected someone to beat me to it. Genie!Bucky!

 **Title:** La Belle et la Bête  
**Why:** this one that was just done for CABB was good! Not a straight-up retelling of BatB, but a mix of legends and lore done very well imho. And everyone is kept in-character rather than twisting their personalities to fit the Beauty/Beast roles.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/16331756/>

**Title:** A Man's Home is his Castle  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/13846335>  
**Why:** a retelling of Sleeping Beauty in which Bucky is the dragon, the castle, AND the rescuer.

 **Title:** A Marvelous Gift  
**Why:** A fun retelling of Ella Enchanted, which is itself a retelling of Cinderella  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/5660083/>

**Title:** once upon a time they lived  
**Why:** This is very short, but it's one of my favorites and the first thing I thought of when I heard “fairy tales”. It is Natasha/Steve/Bucky/Sam. I like it a lot because–all of their fairy tale roles really fit the characters! And it packs a ton into just <500 words, hot damn. I'm torn between “i want a whole longfic of this!” and also being charmed because the way it's told, it works so well like this, even if it's short.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/3760546>

**Title:** Sub Rosa (Versus Finem)  
**Why:** A great mash-up of the themes of Sleeping Beauty and CATWS—will they find each other after waking up in an unrecognizable world following a 400 year sleep?  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/14985668>

**Title:** taking up the tangled threads (and spinning something strong and true)  
**Why:** This whole fic feels like it comes straight from a fairy tale book. How the author weave (knit) the whole story just brings you deep in to that universe. And there is some really great and fitting fanart for it too.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/8554477>

**Title:** This Enchanted Place  
**Why:** It's a Swan Lake AU! I think this applies because it's a well-known story that's been told for a long time. A swan meets a prince and battles against forces unseen.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/16474445>

**Title:** Under One Small Star  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/15567894/>  
**Why:** I wrote it, so I’m partial. However, the gorgeous illustrations in every chapter make it worth glancing through at least. Lena is ridiculously talented.

Thanks to everyone who added recs for this theme!


End file.
